


The adventurous life of Cameron Monagramps

by Gallaghrr



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cameron Monagramps, Crack, Fun, Other, This was just for fun sake really, grandpa cameron, old people, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaghrr/pseuds/Gallaghrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just something i wrote up after having a ridiculous Kik conversation about Cameron Monaghan being a grandpa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventurous life of Cameron Monagramps

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet again dedicated to the shits from my Dicksquad (Dickovich) who made me laugh for hours about Cameron in stair lifts eating plums and knitting socks.

It has been a hard day for grandpa Cameron and he was in dire need for some relaxation. After waking up 6 in the morning to slowly stumble out of his bed to get his robe, slippers and walking stick he hobbled over to his stair lift to get to the front door for his morning newspaper. As he bent over to grab the newspaper from his front porch he felt his back crack and groaned in pain “Dangnabit!” he cursed under his breath, trying to pick himself up and stand up straight again. The paper boy who was just walking away again snorted, clearly laughing at the 21 year old grandpa hurting his back. Cam looked up at the young boy walking away and rose his angry fist as high as he was physically able shouting “Make fun of someone your own age and get of my lawn you darn Lickspittle!”. The boy ran away laughing only louder and Cam stomped back inside using his cane for support and grumbling vintage curse words. Once finally inside he went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He scanned over the different boxes of tea but couldn’t decide if he was going for a herbal tea, his favorite, or a lemon tea. He wasn’t feeling very courageous and crazy today so it wasn’t going to be the lemon one so he just made himself a nice cup of herbal tea he could drink while reading his morning paper.

It was around 2 pm when his caretaker Noel finally came by to change his diaper and put on his elastic compression stockings. Cam was already in a bad mood after the incident of that morning with the paper boy and later when he read the price of plums went up again by 0.20 cents. “Damn economy” he muttered. He was feeling very constipated lately and these usually did the job for him. He liked eating fruit but never felt crazy and wild enough to go for something like a banana or a mango. Far too exotic for his taste, he thought. “Should we give you another bath?” Noel asked to which grandpa cam responded “I can do that myself!” even though he knew he couldn’t do that anymore with his weak old bones. Noel stayed for a little while longer looking at Monagramps as he was busy sowing his initials in his new tighty whiteys and he left after making sure Cameron’s kale dinner was ready. Cameron had been on a kale diet for a while now, it was all he hate. Just like his mother used to make it back in the good old days. He didn’t really like change so he made that every day for the rest of his 21 year old life.

After he had his dinner, clipped his toe nails, listed to his favorite 1960s songs on his record player, looked at his old coin collection and knitted another crotchet coaster he could finally relax a little before it was 7 pm and he had to go back to his bed. He sat down in his arm chair in front of his big fireplace with a crossword puzzle in his hand waiting for his whale documentary to start. Tomorrow was going to be another big and busy day for grandpa Cam. He was going to go get those plums he had been thinking about all day and pay for each of them in small coins while a line of people waited behind him and complained. Ahh how he loved annoying the young people of today.


End file.
